


Experience Has Its Advantages

by willowwing



Series: The Rest of the Story... [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong isn't pleased with Yoochun's new co-stars enthusiasm over his soulmate's "attributes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience Has Its Advantages

Junsu slid the headphones from his ear down around his neck. "I think it needs more bass."

Jaejoong looked over at him, considering. "I don't know. What if we pulled the bridge at 2:48 up to the end of the first verse and picked up the tempo of the whole thing?"

"I still think it needs more bass."

"Fuck." Jae pushed back from the sound board. "It is impossible to edit a song Yoochun composed without Yoochun here!"

"Well, he's not going to be here anytime soon, so we either deal with it or drop the song from the album."

"No."

"We have enough without it."

Jae dropped his headphones to the desk and started pacing. "That's not the point."

"What _is_ the point?" Junsu asked gently. Jae had been agitated all week, and the last thing he needed was to lose two more days by making Jae mad enough to walk out, go drinking, and spend tomorrow sleeping off the hangover. At least when Jae drank with Yoochun, they managed to drag each other to the studio the next day or produce amazing work during the middle of the night when they were drunk.

"We can't lose him. If his song is on the album, we won't."

Junsu's head started throbbing. Where in the hell was Yoochun when he needed him? Jae was slipping into Jae!speak, and Yoochun understood Jae!speak... and Jae!pout... and Jae!sigh... and Jae!fidget.... He decided not to say anything and hope that Jae said something intelligible. 

...

When Jae didn't speak for several minutes, Junsu took a chance and asked, "Where are we going to lose him?"

Jae rolled his eyes. "It isn't a where. It might be modern Seoul, ancient Silla, or the North Sea."

Junsu felt his stomach roll and pitch, following Jae on a rant was like riding a rollercoaster. "Jae—"

"No!" Jae held up a hand to stop him. "He's mi—ours—JYJ's, damn it. He's a musician, not an actor, and they can't have him!"

Junsu was slowly catching on. "But he's good at it."

Jae glared at him.

Junsu held up both hands in a peace gesture. "It doesn't mean he's leaving us, any more than me doing a musical or you doing a rock album means _we_ are leaving him."

"Do you remember three years ago?"

Junsu knew Jae's question was rhetorical, so he held his tongue and waited.

"Chunnie always had earphones, a pad of paper and a pencil. From the earliest days of DBSK if there was a spare minute, he was writing, composing, his toes tapping as he hummed his way through a new composition. Back when SM was feeding us songs, he pushed and pushed to get the opportunity to sing our own work." Jae quit pacing and collapsed back into the chair, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. "I know he's a good actor," he mumbled into his hands. "A great actor. That's what worries me. If he was just an idol doing dramas because that's what idols do, I wouldn't care." He looked up at Junsu, eyes haunted. "But when was the last time you saw him lose himself in music the way he does these days in a fucking script? We can't do dramas together, Su-ah."

"Jae...." Junsu started.

"The song stays." Jae set his jaw. "Yoochun stays."

Junsu nodded. They would make it work. He would add the bass when Jae wasn't around.

~~~~~

Junsu sipped his green tea, while Jae chugged some coffee concoction with three shots of espresso if he'd heard correctly. Jae had obviously been out drinking the night before, so whatever it took to get him functional was fine with Junsu.

Thirty minutes later, Junsu wasn't sure if the caffeine was helping or hurting. Jae was vibrating like a leaf in a wind storm, his fingers drumming, his leg bouncing. Unable to take another minute, he clamped his hand on Jae's knee. "Stop!"

"Huh?" Jae looked up, pulling one side of the headphones off his ear, so he could hear Junsu.

"Just stop." Junsu darted a pointed glance at Jae's leg. " _What_ is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." Jae adjusted the headphones and turned back to the computer screen.

Junsu waited.

Stopping the music streaming across the monitor, Jae slipped the headphones off and turned to Junsu. "Did you see the _Three Days_ press conference last night?"

"No. Did you go?"

Jaejoong frowned. There was a thin line between support and distraction when it came to attending member's events. "No, but it was all over the news and YouTube."

Junsu sighed. He knew it would do no good, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from saying, "The nice thing about YouTube is you are only aware of what's on it if you go looking."

"Or when you have all our names programmed into Google alerts," Jae answered without missing a beat.

"Really? Your phone must ping 10,000 times a minute."

Jae glared at him like he was stupid. "I'm on digest."

"Oh, well, that makes all the difference. Did something happen? Did Yoochun fall on his face climbing the stairs to the stage?"

"No." Jae huffed, exasperated. "Have you ever wondered why Chunnie always gets paired with noonas in his dramas?"

"Older women? No, not really. I mean it isn't like they're that much older, and what does it really matter anyway? It isn't a matchmaking service. He's starring next to them, not marrying them."

If looks could kill, Jae's would have blasted a hole approximately 18 cm in diameter through Junsu's chest.

"I—" Junsu searched desperately for the correct words to diffuse the conversation, but that was Yoochun's talent, not his. Yoochun always knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do, usually at Junsu's expense, to distract Jae. He wished desperately for their missing member. He wasn't cut out for dealing with Jaejoong's moods without Yoochun to act as a buffer.

Jae took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a video. Junsu watched dutifully as the main cast of _Three Days_ lined up on stage, together and in planned pairs, to pose for pictures. The video cut to the Q &A. Sohn Hyun Joo was asked to evaluate Yoochun and started streaming an extremely long list of his positive qualities. Yoochun was obviously uncomfortable having a sunbae praise him so lavishly. A minute in, Junsu was feeling uncomfortable for him, despite agreeing with everything the Hyun Joo was saying. He squirmed in his chair. "Apparently, Chunnie has made quite an impression."

"No, shit," Jaejoong swore, ignoring Junsu's wince. "Did you see the way they looked at each other?"

Oh, that was a loaded question Junsu needed to avoid.

"And they hugged during the photo op. And held hands. On its own, it might seem completely innocent, but with the way he keeps touching Yoochun? 'I've seen all of his sides.' and 'Yoochun can last for a long time.' Really? No one should know that but me!"

Junsu bit his tongue. Definitely _not_ something he needed to know. Not what he thought HyunJooSunbae was talking about, but he wasn't about to contradict Jae.

"They are 'texting all the time'? He hasn't texted me in days."

Junsu bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't think that's what—"

"And he's talking to him about his problems? That's why he has us. Why would he be confiding in some stranger... some old... ugly... stranger?"

"Come on, Jae. He's not old and ugly. You're over reacting."

"If he's not old and ugly, that makes it even worse!"

Junsu was beginning to see the appeal of drinking and swearing. "Jae! Just stop. This guy is Yoochun's costar. He thinks Yoochun is great. _We_ think Yoochun is great. We _know_ Yoochun is great. There is nothing else there but your own fear over Yoochun choosing acting over us. _I_ don't happen to have any fear that is going to happen, but obviously you do, and I suspect it has little to do with JYJ or music and everything to do with other stuff that I don't want to know anything about." He gestured warningly with his hand when Jaejoong looked like he was about to respond. "Go home. Get a good night's sleep and your head out of your ass. I'd tell you that Han Ji-min-sii was far more of a threat, but you'd take that wrong." Junsu shut his mouth, realizing that he was actually vocalizing all the ranting spinning around his head. "Just go. I'll see you tomorrow." He handed Jae his coat and pushed him out the door.

Looking around the empty studio, he sighed. "Now what?"

~~~~~

Junsu pulled into the parking garage of Yoochun's building, entered the code and parked. Head down, he made his way to the elevator, relaxing against the wall as it rose. Stepping off he checked his watch. Six hours before they had to be on site to film the latest Incheon Games feature. He was giving up his morning run, but if it worked, they might actually make some headway on the new album next week.

Pulling out his keys, Junsu let himself into Yoochun's apartment. "Hey, Harang." He smiled, sinking his fingers into the thick ruff of fur and scratching behind Harang's ears. "Where's Chunnie?"

Harang woofed, tongue lolling as he trotted back to the bedrooms. Junsu dropped the bag off his shoulder onto the kitchen table and followed the swishing tail.

With the schedule Yoochun was keeping, Junsu hadn't really expected him to be up. He knocked softly on the door. "Chunnie-ah?" he called softly, opening the door to the night-dark room. A soft snuffly noise responded and Junsu grinned. Yoochun didn't do mornings at the best of times. He pushed the curtains open a few inches to brighten the room.

Yoochun groaned and pulled the covers over his head, mumbling something that sounded like a curse on Junsu's family line for the next eight generations.

Junsu jumped on the bed, bouncing Yoochun and tugging the covers down. "Time to get up, sleepyhead. We have a commercial to shoot."

Yoochun glared at the clock and then him. "Not for another three hours. Come on, Su-ah. It's the first day I've had to sleep in since December."

"Not my problem." Junsu brushed aside the complaint and pulled the covers completely off Yoochun.

"Su!" Yoochun grabbed at the duvet as the cool air shocked his sleep warm skin.

"Come on, Chunnie. I need your help. It's important."

Yoochun sighed, rubbing his eyes and reluctantly sitting up against the headboard. "What?"

"You need to go convince Jae that you aren't fucking HyunJoo."

"What!" Yoochun sputtered.

Junsu shrugged. "You know Jae. He's convinced himself that there's more to your role as presidential _body_ guard."

"How could he—?"

"Because he's Jae, and he's the most insecure beautiful, talented man on the planet. You mean more to him than breathing, and if you aren't spending twenty-six hours of every day with him, then you must be with someone else."

"I...."

Junsu shot him a "please don't try and pretend you aren't sleeping together and I don't know" look at him and waited.

"I hardly have the energy to keep my arm up to brush my teeth. Keeping anything else up would be out of the question."

"Well for my plan to work, you're going to need more energy than that, so go get showered and dressed. I brought breakfast and an energy drink that will perk you right up."

Yoochun groaned, swallowing the lump rising in his throat at the memory of the last energy concoction Junsu had inflicted on him.

"Baby," Junsu accused, swatting Yoochun's shoulder and then feeling bad when Yoochun flinched. "Sorry." He frowned. "You should drink one of these twice a day until your shoulder heals."

Yoochun panicked at the thought of Junsu throwing out all his soju to make room for energy drinks. One this morning wasn't so bad. "Get it ready. I'll take a quick shower." He scurried out of bed and into the bathroom before Junsu could expound on the benefits of his latest nutrition regime.

~~~~~

Yoochun quietly slipped inside Jaejoong's apartment, kicking off his shoes. He didn't expect Jae to be up yet, so he didn't knock. He tiptoed into the living room, stopping and smiling at the sight of Jae rumpled and sound asleep curled around a ridiculously furry pillow on his couch. No makeup, messed up hair, mouth open and drooling, he still stopped Yoochun's heart. 

When Yoochun had first experienced the beginnings of a serious crush on his bandmate, he'd figured if he ignored it, it would go away. When that hadn't worked, he'd convinced himself if he gave into it, he'd get it out of his system. Now ten years later, Yoochun knew that it was never going away, and he didn't want it to, but the intensity still sometimes surprised him.

Dropping to his knees, Yoochun leaned close, brushing his cheek against Jaejoong's and nuzzling his ear. "Your dreams better be of me," he whispered, soft and husky. His lips turned up in a smug smile as Jae shivered, his arms reaching out to wrap around Yoochun's neck.

"What makes you think I'd dream of you?" Jae countered, his voice rough enough to indicate too much alcohol and too many cigarettes the night before.

Yoochun's hand stroked down Jae's side, curling over his hip to palm the hard ridge under his sweatpants. He squeezed.

Jae arched into the touch, his fingers clutching at Yoochun's hair.

"You better be dreaming of me," Yoochun growled, his lips brushing Jae's but stopping short of a kiss.

Jae moaned, pulling Yoochun the last scant millimeters and kissing him. Yoochun levered himself up onto the couch, pressing Jae back into the soft cushions as the kiss deepened. Jae whimpered, moving one hand to Yoochun's hip and entwining their legs. His erection pressed tightly against Yoochun's hip. "Mmmm," he whimpered and pushed his hips forward, breath hitching at the delicious pressure. "I think I'm supposed to be mad at you."

Yoochun made a low, rumbly sound in his chest and shifted. "You don't feel mad to me." His hips jerked down.

Jaejoong's eyes rolled back in his head. Some things trumped being mad, and Yoochun on top of him, hot and hard, was enough to wipe pretty much anything from his mind. He moaned low and wrapped his right leg around Yoochun's hip, drawing him closer. Their cocks pressed together, and it almost hurt the sensation was so sharp.

"You're distracting me," Jae mumbled, pressing his face into the crook of Yoochun's neck, nose burrowing into the warmth. Yoochun always smelled so good. He inhaled deeply and wriggled, coaxing Yoochun closer.

“You’re easily distracted, baby.” Yoochun pushed Jaejoong’s legs apart and settled into the V of his thighs. 

The pressure was heavenly—manly weight with the perfect angle. Jaejoong moaned, pressing upward, catching Yoochun’s hips with his hands. “That’s... oh, fuck....” Jae babbled as Yoochun increased the pressure.

Yoochun let out a long breath, bracing himself above Jae with a hand on either side of his head. Ignoring the demanding pull of Jae’s hands, he ground down in hard, rocking movements.

Jae moaned, feet finding purchase in the soft cushions and pressing back up, their frustratingly clothed bodies making delicious contact that wasn’t quite enough. “Fuck, Chunnie...,” Jae whined, fighting for a faster rhythm as Yoochun lazily thrust against him.

Yoochun chuckled, the low vibrations of his chest causing an answering hum of satisfaction from Jaejoong as he ran his hands under the soft, worn cotton of Yoochun’s T-shirt to stroke the warm muscles. Yoochun nipped at Jae’s lip before pulling away to explore the sleep-soft taste of his neck, his nose finding the hollow behind Jae’s ear and snorting.

Jae squirmed, impatient. “Chunnie-ah!”

Yoochun contemplated teasing him, but it really _had_ been too long. He shifted up and pushed Jae’s pants down in one rough movement. Awkwardly freeing himself of his own jeans and kicking them to the floor, he settled between Jae’s legs again.

“Yes,” Jae gasped, his cock finally making contact with Yoochun’s, their skin slip-sticking together. He tipped his head back and keened, eyes closed tightly. A small, hitching breath from Yoochun and he forced his eyes open, watching Yoochun’s face. Yoochun was staring down at him, the look as intense as the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Jae butted his chin against Yoochun’s, asking wordlessly for a kiss. Yoochun fit their lips together gently, breathing into Jae’s mouth.

Yoochun’s hips began to rock harder, faster, and Jae was only moments away from coming. He felt his balls tighten against his body, pushed upward repeatedly by Yoochun’s hard cock. He couldn’t stop the moans and cries, louder with each thrust. He wanted more than this, but lube was frustratingly far away tucked in the drawer in his bedroom. Ten steps, eight breaths, thirty-seven seconds—it was all too much of a delay when Jae’s orgasm was cresting, hanging suspended just out of reach.

Yoochun twisted just so, the movements smaller but more intense, his teeth grazing Jae’s neck.

“Fu-uck!” Jae cried, back arching as he came between their stomachs.

“God,” Yoochun breathed, sliding his fingers through the mess as his hips continued canting into Jaejoong.

Jae trembled as his body seized and trembled with every press. He grabbed hold of Yoochun’s biceps and whimpered, the sensations too much. Yoochun’s cock was finding the perfect place just behind Jae’s balls, the slick head thrusting against the tender skin again and again. Jae felt the post-orgasmic lassitude receding and his cock hardening. He didn’t have enough strength to protest, so he just laid back and enjoyed being carried along in the current of the build up to Yoochun’s climax.

“Jae,” Yoochun finally hissed out, his cock hitting true one last time as he came hard between Jae’s thighs. He fell forward onto a still trembling Jae, both breathing deep and loud.

“Chunnie,” Jae said between pants. “Chunnie.”

“Hmmm....” Yoochun’s lips moved against Jae’s shoulder, the questioning sound turning into a lazy kiss.

Jae’s head was clearing slightly from the fog of sleep interrupted by arousal. “What the fuck? You show up here in the middle of the night, and you can’t even properly fuck me? In a bed? With our clothes off?”

Yoochun’s shoulders shook as he laughed, face buried in Jae’s neck. “That was my plan.” He propped himself up and framed Jae’s face with his hands, staring down at him, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. “What can I say—sometimes you simply overwhelm me.”

Jae’s flush was visible even in the low light. His chest puffed slightly, obviously pleased with the compliment. He looked down and away, struggling with his emotions.

Yoochun laughed aloud this time. “Such a glorious contradiction. A stunningly beautiful exhibitionist that blushes when someone notices.” He pressed a quick kiss to Jae’s lips.

Jae licked his lips as Yoochun pulled away, sucking the taste of Yoochun’s kiss into his mouth to savor. “When _you_ notice,” he corrected in a whisper. “No one else matters.”

Yoochun suddenly felt the weight of the moment. All of the silly jealousy and crazy trips and over the top social media flaunting—it all clicked into place. “I’m sorry.” He cupped Jae’s face, preventing him from turning away.

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not.” Yoochun’s thumb traced the curve of Jae’s lips. “I get so caught up in projects that I forget....”

“Me?”

“No.” Yoochun shifted to the side, pulling Jae into his arms. “Never you. This—” He gestured between their half-naked bodies. “This is so much a part of me... of us... I can’t explain it.” He shook his head. “Sometimes my brain chases butterflies—a song, a melody, or when I’m in a drama, a character....”

Jae frowned. “The song I can understand. I can be a part of that... I don’t like the dramas.”

Yoochun nudged him. “ _You_ do them.”

“Because they tell me to. I spend the whole time scared that this time will be the time that the fans have had enough and hate me.”

“That is never going to happen.”

“I’m not as good as you.” Jae looked away again.

Yoochun laughed, guiding his face up and kissing him. “But the fans love you more.”

“Do not.”

Yoochun raised one eyebrow. “I have a couple of hours. I’ve pulled my head out of my ass, or Junsu has, and you really want to spend it arguing over which of us is the better actor?”

Jae grinned, body flushing again. “No, not really.” His brow furrowed as the words caught up with his processing. “Junsu?”

“He brought me an energy drink.” Yoochun shrugged, skipping details but expecting Jae to follow him.

Jae grinned, reaching between them to squeeze Yoochun’s cock. “Then I guess we should test how good it is.”

Yoochun immediately hardened under Jae’s touch. “Junsu wouldn’t endorse something worthless.”

Jae sighed, running his hand up and down that firm length, his body already tingling as he imagined it inside him. “Thank god.”

Yoochun pushed back, getting to his feet and extending a hand to Jaejoong. “Bedroom, before I lose my head and ravish you on the couch again.”

Jae shot a flirtatious glance from under his lashes. “I like it when you lose control.”

Yoochun playfully slapped his ass, driving him toward the bedroom. “Bed. Lube. Now!”

Jae sprinted down the hall, pulling his shirt over his head as he ran. “Did Junsu send you with more energy drinks?”


End file.
